1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting a suspended or hanging label on a bottleneck.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become increasingly popular in recent time that sellers of beverages filled in bottles make them available, for example, in supermarkets with labels which are placed on the bottleneck. These labels are frequently used as advertisement carriers for special sales, for example, suspended labels are used in alcoholic beverages, wherein cocktail recipes or the like are printed on the labels. These suspended labels typically have a section with an essentially circular opening through which the bottleneck can be guided. Another section of the label either has an extended attachment, or “brochures” which are folded in a complicated manner and are placed at the section provided with the opening. This latter section then bears the information, for example, the aforementioned cocktail recipe.
Automated methods and devices suitable for placing simple suspended labels on bottlenecks have already been proposed, for example, in JP 2001253418 A or DE 695 06 490 T2.
However, there has so far been no operative possibility of placing the suspended labels mentioned last with the folded brochures or other information carriers with an acceptable processing speed in an automated manner over the bottlenecks. Instead, such suspended labels were manually placed on the bottlenecks. This method is complicated and cost-intensive.
Accordingly, there is a great demand for being able to place such suspended labels with information sections having several pages on bottlenecks in an automated procedure.